Jump
by Tyraa Rane
Summary: Trapped on board the SS Lambada and supposedly bound for Puerto Zapato, Meche wonders what it would be like to jump. Missing scene 'fic rated for thematic elements. Vaguely onesided DominoxMeche.


_Disclaimer: _Grim Fandango _and all related characters, settings, etc. belongs to LucasArts. In other words, not me._

  
Jump  
  


It was a long way down, that much was for certain. The _SS Lambada _was a very tall ship. She'd heard that the farther you had to fall to hit water, the more it hurt--but then again, not having any nerve endings anymore...what did that matter?  
  
She took a deep breath and watched as the ship cut through the water. It was fairly deep here, she reasoned. Just one jump, and she'd sink forever. That thought--of drifting down into nothing, into darkness--was the best thought she'd had in a long time.  
  
Not thinking of _jumping_, are you Meche?  
  
She took a deep, calming breath and tightened her grip on the rail. It was slick, coated with slime and sea spray. What's it to you, Mr. Hurley?  
  
He leaned against the rail beside her, chewing on a cigar. Well, I wouldn't want to see you chewed up by the sea monsters...  
  
I'd drown first, she snapped. He laughed.  
  
Meche, sweetheart, you're _dead_. You can't drown.  
  
If she'd still had skin and veins and blood, she would've blushed. Instead, she leaned a little farther out over the edge, though she still kept a tight grip on the railing. It would still get me away from _you_, wouldn't it?  
  
he said, wincing sarcastically, that hurts, Meche. Don't tell me you'd rather be in the belly of the not-so-proverbial beast than here with me? Something lewd in his voice finally made her turn around and fix him with an angry glare.  
  
I'll jump, Domino.  
  
He flicked his cigar into the water, watching it swiftly disappear from sight. She imagined she could see hordes of demons converging on it, only to turn away upon seeing it wasn't a soul. You won't, he said at last, still smirking. Admit it, Meche. You're more scared of demons than you are of little old me.  
  
Sometimes I think you _are _a demon, Mr. Hurley, she answered, smiling at the jab.  
  
He only shrugged. Maybe, but at least I'm not going to chew up your bones and then use them for toothpicks.  
  
I wouldn't be too sure about that. Her grip on the rail tightened.  
  
He took off his sunglasses and dangled them over the rail, his hand almost touching hers. Instinctively, she inched away from him. So if you're not afraid of sea monsters...and you don't want to stay here with me...why don't you jump?  
  
She blinked at him.   
  
You don't want to be here, he said. He never once looked at her--just kept staring down at the ocean as the ship cut through it. And since there's no land between here and Puerto Zapato...well, your only ticket out of here's right there, sweetheart. He motioned to the ocean with a sort of fatalistic shrug.  
  
She frowned--she never could quite figure out how Domino came to the conclusions he did, and it always made her uneasy. Usually because his conclusions meant that he had something else up his sleeve. You'd let me jump? she asked, inching farther away from him, just in case he decided to try and pull her back at the last second.  
  
Well, sure. It's not like I need you for anything anymore, and I can't really blame you for not wanting to go to the Edge. I've been there. Not exactly a happening place. He took another cigar out of his jacket pocket and began twirling it between his fingers. You want to get eaten by sea monsters, I'm not stopping you.  
  
For a split second, she seriously considered it--considered letting go of the rail and jumping. The fact that it would be a long way down was still an appealing, comforting notion. But then something in the back of her head reminded her that Domino was always, without fail, up to something. So instead of letting go, she only turned to look at him and asked,   
  
He put the cigar away and replaced it with a cigarette, which he immediately began twirling between his fingers. It's one less person I have to get over to the Edge. Manny might be a little upset with me, but-- he chuckled when he saw her flinch at the name--but he'll get over it. Maybe he already has. That lewd tone was back in his voice, along with a smile that nearly made her sick.  
  
She looked away from him then and back at the ocean. You're disgusting, Mr. Hurley.  
  
Disgusting demon, that's me.  
  
They stood in silence for a little while after that. Then Domino cleared his throat. Though, you know, I have to admit...I _would _miss you if you jumped. Like I said, the Edge isn't the most exciting place. But with you there... He stopped himself and suddenly held the cigarette he'd been fiddling with out to her.   
  
She didn't need any more encouragement than that. Without even blinking, Meche jumped.  
  
Domino watched her fall, right up until she hit the water with a small--hell, he'd even call it _dainty_--splash. Then he leaned over the rail himself and looked at the water. A faint glow, a light somewhere in the depths that was bright enough to be seen from the surface, wasn't far away. A few yards at most.  
_  
Close enough_, he thought, shrugging.  
  
He turned around, not surprised to see the _Lambada_'s captain and a few of other crewmen running towards him as shouts of Woman overboard! rang across the deck.  
  
Don't worry! he shouted back to them, climbing over the rail. I'll save her! And he jumped, despite their protests.  
  
He couldn't help but smirk, all the way through the long drop to the water below.**  
**


End file.
